Anaerobically curable compositions generally are well known. See e.g. R. D. Rich, “Anaerobic Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesive Technology, 29, 467-79, A. Pizzi and K. L. Mittal, eds., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York (1994), and references cited therein. Their uses are legion and new applications continue to be developed.
Anaerobic adhesive systems are those which are stable in the presence of oxygen, but which polymerize in the absence of oxygen. Polymerization is initiated by the presence of free radicals, often generated from peroxy compounds.
Oftentimes anaerobic adhesive systems comprise resin monomers terminated with polymerizable acrylate ester such as methacrylate, ethylacrylate and chloroacrylate esters [e.g., polyethylene glycol dimethacrylate and urethane-acrylates (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,988 (Gorman)] derived according to known urethane chemistry. Other ingredients typically present in anaerobically curable adhesive compositions include initiators, such as an organic hydroperoxide for example cumene hydroperoxide, tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and the like, accelerators to increase the rate at which the composition cures, and stabilizers such as quinone or hydroquinone, which are included to help prevent premature polymerization of the adhesive due to decomposition of peroxy compounds.
Desirable cure-inducing compositions to induce and accelerate anaerobic cure may include one or more of saccharin, toluidines, such as N,N-diethyl-p-toluidine (“DE-p-T”) and N,N-dimethyl-o-toluidine (“DM-o-T”), and acetyl phenylhydrazine (“APH”) with maleic acid. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,305 (Krieble), U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,640 (Melody), U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,330 (Rich) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,349 (Rich).
Saccharin and APH are used as standard cure accelerator components in anaerobic adhesive cure systems. Indeed, many of the LOCTITE®-brand anaerobic adhesive products currently available from Henkel Corporation use either saccharin alone or both saccharin and APH.
Anaerobically curable adhesive compositions also commonly include chelators such as ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA) which are employed to sequester metal ions.
Notwithstanding the state of the art, it would be desirable to provide alternative anaerobically curable adhesive compositions.